


Heavy Beat

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt (shortened) on LJ: "Fili and Kili's hearts beat as one; they also stopped beating as one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Fili/Kili if you squint. It's more of a brotherly relationship.

It was rhythmic, almost melodic in its beating, and most definitely not normal.   
  
But to Fili, the sound and feeling of his brother's heart beat was  _beautiful_ , even more so when he put a hand to his own chest and felt the same pattern of  _ba bump ba bump_  play from his heart.  
  
He didn't dare tell his mother or his uncle about the strange way his heart seemed to be in sync with his baby brother's. It was his secret, and only little Kili was allowed to hear Fili's whispers about their very special hearts. When their mother allowed Fili the privilege of holding onto to baby Kili, Fili carefully cradled the infant to his chest and stole away into his rooms, rocking Kili in his arms and making sure he knew about their heartsongs, as Fili had taken to calling it. What else could it be? Only music was so in tune that it melted together, just as their beats did.  
  
When his uncle would become angry, often shouting curses in their mothertongue about his lost home and a dragon, Kili would get upset. During these times, mother Dis shooed Fili away with his brother in his arms, their hearts pumping faster and faster until Fili was able to secure himself in their rooms. Once safe from Thorin's rage (though he would never take it out on them), Fili would place his hand upon Kili's heaving chest and quiet the baby, murmuring half-remembered songs into the babe's ear until he felt their hearts ease into a steady and calm rhythm. It was not long after that Fili would doze off, his hand still clutched at the clothing above Kili's heart as his younger brother slept in his arms.  
  
\---  
  
As they matured and grew, Fili was able to tell Kili of their secret, knowing that his brother would finally be able to understand him. It is a magical night when the brothers lay together in bed, one hand on each other's chest and smiling into the darkness, Kili's laughter following them into sleep as he feels for the first time their hearts as one.  
  
During this time, Fili and Kili become aware of other things, such as their people's suffering, namely their uncle's. They know he carries a heavy burden, something their mother tells them one night out of Thorin's earshot. They know he has vowed to reclaim a mountain, their  _home_ , their mother whispers, though the brothers cannot fathom what Thorin would want with a lonely mountain when they are already home. They do not yet understand, but Fili still quiets his brother with a soothing hand over his heart when Kili weeps for the tears Thorin holds back.  
  
Their hearts still, lulling them to sleep with heavy beats that vibrate throughout their chests, the feeling doubled when Kili urges himself closer to his elder and presses their fronts together. Fili cannot tell if there are truly two hearts, or merely half of one within each other's ribcages. He decides that he does not care.

\---  
  
The night Thorin scolds them for teasing the halfing about orcs, Kili holds tight to his brother. It's a silent apology to Thorin, it's Kili's way of punishing himself for angering their uncle so. In his mind, Fili knows, Kili is screaming a slew of apologies and begs for forgiveness, though he will never voice these things to their dearly troubled uncle. They both know Thorin has enough to shoulder without guilt from his nephew burdening him. So Fili lets Kili cling to him, curling an arm around his brother's shaking shoulders as Kili buries his face in Fili's neck and pulls and tugs until their chests are nearly glued together.  
  
Their hearts skip and then settle.  
  
\---  
  
During the thunder battle with stone giants waging war, Fili feels his heart stop. He feels it stutter in his chest and he feels unimaginable pain. His brother is growing farther away from him and there is nothing he can do except scream.   
  
And scream he does. His voice goes hoarse and he chokes on Kili's name, clutching at his chest to make sure it stills beats with Kili's.  
  
It hasn't stopped yet. There is hope.  
  
When they enter the cave and settle for sleep, Fili does not let his younger brother out of his grasp. He is laying across Kili who is on his back, his arms wrapped around Kili's soaked frame and his ear pressed against the younger's chest. Though he cannot hear his own heart beat, he feels it in his throat as he listens to the rhythm of Kili's.   
  
\---  
  
Fili thinks he is going mad in these cells. He ignores the elves when he can and instead puts a heavy hand over the left side of his chest, sitting and waiting. The steady  _ba bump ba bump_  is there and he breathes a sigh of relief, though the beat often skips. When it races, Fili feels his heart sink to his stomach and he cannot move as he hopes for it settle.  
  
It does not, not until their burglar sneaks messages between them and reassures Fili of his brother's safety and vise versa.  
  
\---  
  
Their hearts stop as one when they witness their uncle on the battlefield. They also dance to a heavy beat as their feet pound against the ground, racing to protect their king, their uncle, their  _father_  for all that he has done. Fili notices they are completely in sync, from heart to limbs, and the thoughts calms him.  
  
Orcs and wolves tear at his flesh and he hears Kili scream dwarvish nonsense, fueled by anger, but somehow they make it to Thorin in one (for they will only ever be one) piece. He looks up at them, surprise written clear as day on his face, and he snaps at them. It's too dangerous, he says. He cannot lose them, he screams.   
  
Fili and Kili smile at their uncle and he cannot help but cry.  
  
\---  
  
When the dust has settled, Fili's muscles protest as he turns his head to where he knows Kili's body lays. He lifts a hand to his heart and smiles dryly. They're still beating. Aches and shocks of pain race through him as crawls across orc and dwarven remains to where Kili is and he hears his brother give a breathless laugh. The sound is happy despite everything and Fili revels in it.  
  
With his last bit of strength, Kili's as well, they cling to each other. Their eyes lock and glaze over with tears and their lips curls into smiles. Laughter rings out on the battle field and their pull each other closer. Kili curls into Fili's embrace, resting his head in the crook of Fili's neck as his older brother buries his nose into Kili's blood-crusted hair. Fili can still smell Kili's unique scent through all the blood and sweat and the thought make him smile. This dying body is still his brother.  
  
They intertwine one set of hands together between them, the other set laid across each other's chests. They count the beats.  
  
 _Ba bump._  
  
 _Ba bump._


End file.
